Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS Austin & Ally (Crossover)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: From my main Austin & Ally story, so go to my other stories for that story. Uploaded it here a week earlier than it was added to the Austin & Ally story & the last Super Megaforce episode aired, so enjoy.
1. Part 1

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Crossover**

**Part 1**

**Here I go. I'm gonna take a crack at writing a Gokaiger crossover.**

**P.S. Anything I write isn't supposed to be racist or to mean offense of any kind. I write the dialogue as I see they would say it & I'm trying to respect how Japanese people would say things, or how the dialogue would be. I also think I've got the characters' personalities down pat, so just have fun with it & enjoy the fact that I'm a fan of Gokaiger.**

**Anyways, on with the plot…**

**...**

**In the last chapter:**

**Austin became disoriented as he almost passed out. It went all dark around him. He was so disoriented that his vision was blurry. He leaned forward, breathing hard. He could hear several people talking around him. He turned towards where the voices were coming from, but all he could see were 6 multicolored blurs. As he was trying to regain his composure, he fell down to the ground & passed out, lying on his front.**

**The opening music from Gokaiger starts with the opening monologue, translated from the episodes' opening:**

_These youths travel the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Space Empire Zangyack. These hearty fellows proudly bear the pirate name! And their name is…_

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!_

**The song starts.**

Susume! Yūki no hata kakage  
>Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero<p>

Ichi ka bachi ka, muteki na kaze  
>Kimi wo michibiku<p>

Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo  
>Maboroshi nanka ja nainda<p>

Tatta hitotsu, jibun dake no  
>Takaramono dare mo sagashiteru<p>

Tashikametai ze, minna  
>Onaji ja nai kara<p>

Yaritai koto wo yatte yare  
>Inochigake da ze<p>

Hoshikerya sono te de, tsukame!

Retsu go! Retsu Gōkaijā  
>Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu!Kaji wo tore<p>

Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi  
>Michi naki michi wo yukō<p>

Retsu go! Retsu Gōkaijā  
>Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu! Arashin' naka<br>Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima  
>Kono sekai wo kaeru ze<p>

Dekkai yume wa mugendai  
>Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā<p>

**Translation:**

Go ahead now and hoist the flag  
>Let's cut through all of the seven seas<br>When it's do or die, the invincible wind,  
>Will guide you<br>Your goal isn't on any map  
>It's no illusion either<br>Everyone are all in search of their very own personal treasures

Look out, because everyone is not on your side  
>Just do whatever you want<br>It's life, or death,  
>So, if you want it, then grab it!<p>

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger  
>Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm<p>

In the seas that spread out in front of us,  
>We will carve a path in our wake<p>

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger  
>Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Sail into the storms<p>

Work hard on your persistent "recklessness"  
>And you'll change this world<br>Big dreams are infinite  
>Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!<p>

**It turns to seeing the Gokaigers sitting in the Galleon.**

**They were all hanging out. The girls sitting on the futon, Gai sitting at the table, Doc was in the kitchen planning what to make, Joe was doing sit-ups, & Marvelous was sitting in his chair.**

**There was a flash of light & an electric sound, as they all look towards where it's coming from. Then, Austin appeared & fell on his front on the floor, after shortly stumbling.**

**Austin was face down on the floor. Gai got up & ran to him, as the others also got up & looked towards them, as Gai turned him around on his back, getting a good look at him. Doc enters the doorway of the kitchen & looked over.**

**-Note: I don't speak Japanese, so, understandably, for this next part, their lines are going to be translated into English, until Austin wakes up-**

"Well, Gai-san. Have any idea who he is?" Doc asked.

"I'm not so sure. He appears to be human, but he looks American."

"How are you so sure?" Ahim asked.

"Look at his face & skin color. Tan, not cross-eyed, beach-blonde hair. It would appear he's from the Northern part of America."

"Who is he?" Doc asked.

"Not sure. I don't recognize him."

"Who cares?" Marvelous chimed in, sitting back in his chair. "Let's take him back to America and drop him off somewhere."

"Marvelous-san, we can't do that!" Gai said, running to him.

"Why not? He's not our responsibility. I say we drop him off."

"Marvelous-san, we can't just drop him off somewhere without knowing where he belongs," Gai pleaded, as Joe walks toward Austin.

**He looked in Austin's vest pockets & found his wallet.**

"Joe-san, what are you doing? You can't just go rummaging through his person," Ahim said.

**Joe had Austin's wallet open & tried to read his driver's license.**

"It doesn't matter. I can't read the damn thing anyways," he said, throwing the wallet in the air, leading it to be caught Doc, as it flew in his direction & landed on his head, as he stepped out of the doorway to catch it.

**He took a look at the writing on it, but couldn't make out much of the lettering. A thought came to his mind. He went over to the main computer, took out a piece of tech, & scanned the driver's license. It came up on the screen.**

"Computer, translate the writing into our language," he said, as it got to work.

"What are you doing?" Gai asked.

"Plugging this thing through the universal translator."

"You guys have a universal translator on this ship?"

"Yeah. How else do you expect we can speak your language? It'd be a little weird if we just spoke your language from the get-go, don't you think?" he said, as the computer finished the translation.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**The translated license came up.**

"All right, here it is, guys." Everyone but Marvelous went over to the screen. "All right. His name is Austin Moon. Born December 29, 1995, so he's 15."

"I don't know, Don-san. Most 15-year-olds on this planet don't get driver's licenses. The legal age for even trying is 16 in America and even then, you still might even get just a permit there," Gai interjected.

"Hmm. Weird. Do you think he could've travelled through time?"

"We can with GoZyuJin, so it might be possible."

"Yes, maybe."

"Alright. Where does he live?" Marvelous asked.

"It says he's from Florida. At least that's where he got the license."

"Alright. Let's drop him off."

"Marvelous-san, we can't just drop him off. He might not even be from this time. Let him wake up & tell us where he wants to go first," Gai pleaded.

"Alright. Put him on the couch & we'll wait for him to wake up, so he can tell us where he came from."

**Gai & Doc picked Austin up & carried him to the couch, then set him on it.**

**A few hours later...**

**Austin woke up. The room was empty. He had a mad headache. He looked around & saw no one. He got up & started to walk forward, slowly & partially stumbling as he moved forward. He felt like he recognized the place, but couldn't remember how or why. He saw the treasure chest on its podium. He opened it to see the inside & saw the ranger keys. He picked up the TimeFire key & looked at it.**

"Oh man. Am I really here?" he said, turning around to the sight of Marvelous' sword. He put his hands at head level, keeping the key in his right hand.

**Marvelous spoke, but Austin didn't understand. He just had a look of confusion. Marvelous then pointed to the key in Austin's hand, motioned his hand for Austin to give it to him, & Austin gave it to him. Marvelous put it in his jacket pocket, as Austin lowered his arms to his sides slowly. Austin didn't know what to do, as Marvelous still held his sword proportionately level to his head. They looked at each other, Marvelous with a bit of contention & Austin with stoicism, hiding his curiosity concerning what was going to happen next. Marvelous sized him up, looking him over, then lowered his sword. He said something to Doc, who replied to him, but Austin couldn't understand. He looked at Marvelous, who pointed him towards Doc.**

**Doc motioned for him to come over to the computer & sit in a chair. Austin walked over & sat in the chair. Doc got some kind of hypo-spray-type device like the ones from Star Trek & sprayed something into the side of Austin's head. It hurt a bit & Austin scrunched his face in pain, while holding his hand to the side of his head & bowed his head a little. The pain stopped hurting after a few seconds. He opened his eyes & felt ok. He breathed deeply & sat back in the chair, sweating a bit. Doc walked in front of him & put his hand on Austin's right shoulder.**

"Can you understand me now?"

"Yeah I can. Why is that?"

"Simple, Austin. I injected a device into your brain that translates any language so you can understand it. It also allows you to speak that language back, if you prefer."

"Wait a minute. How do you know my name?"

"This," Joe said, holding Austin's wallet & giving it back to him. "We had it translated & learned what it says about you."

"It says you're 15," Gai interjected. "But most 15-year-olds don't even get learner's permits, much less driver's licenses where you come from."

"So where do you come from?" Marvelous asked, cross armed, walking towards him.

"Ok, god," Austin whispered loudly in a bit of pain, putting his hand(s) on his head.

"You ok?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. Just got a headache."

"Is it the translator?"

"Nah. I've had it since I woke up. Must be a side effect of whatever transported me here."

"Here," Gai said, getting him a Tylenol & a glass of water. Austin took them in his hands.

"Thanks," he said, then put the pill in his mouth & swallowed it with a sip of water.

"Alright, enough stalling. Tell us where you're from," Marvelous reiterated, looking at Austin, with intimidating eyes.

"Alright," he took a sip of water. He stood up & put the water on the computer console. "I'm not from here."

"Yeah, you're from Florida, in America."

"Yes, but not the Florida native to this Earth," they all looked at him with confusion on their faces. "I can see you all aren't familiar with the multiverse theory..."

"I am," Doc interjected. "I've always thought it was just a theory, though."

"You & so many others. I'm from another universe. Not only that, but I'm also from almost... What's the date?"

"December 1, 2011," Gai said. "Earth American calendar."

"Thanks. About 2-3 years in the future. Not only that, but I'm also from a universe where yours is represented in a Japanese children's TV show called _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. Now, I've had a theory for a while that all TV shows, books, & movies are representations of alternate universes in mind & that even though you exist in a TV show in my world, doesn't mean that your lives don't matter. They do here. If you ever get to see the show _Fringe_, it explains it more & better than I did, if it exists here. Anyways, I first had this theory proven right when I met the Doctor from _Doctor Who_ almost year ago, my perspective. I didn't intend to come here. I'm just a victim of happenstance."

"Wait wait wait," Doc said. "Even if what you're saying is true, who'd want to send you here?"

"I don't know. Just a little while ago, I was in 1989 Wisconsin. Then I felt drowsy & ended up here."

"And you just walked up to the treanger chest, opened it, & took out a key?" Marvelous asked.

"Well...yeah. I already had a feeling I knew what this place was, but I had to be sure. Don't get me wrong, I already know I can't use the keys. I neither have one of your mobirates, nor am I one of their original owners. I gave it back to you knowing I couldn't use it, not very much to save my life. I doubt you would've seriously harmed me anyways. I'm neither your enemy, nor someone who could pose a serious threat to you guys. By the way, what was your latest adventure?"

"We just went on our adventure to the past," Doc said, then Luka pounded him in the chest with her elbow to get him to stop talking. "Ow!"

"Ah. Where you helped out the Goseigers & Shinkengers & used the Timeranger powers."

"Yeah, we did," Marvelous said. They stared at each other, intensely.

**The monster alarm rang.**

"Zangyack. In Tokyo," Doc said.

"Stay here," Marvelous said to Austin. "We'll finish this when we get back."

"Hey, where am I gonna go?" Austin said.

**The Gokaigers went down. Basco was terrorizing the people with his giant monkey, Sally, & the Goumin soldiers. He laughs, as he's shot at by Marvelous.**

"Ah, Marvey-chan. Come to play?" Basco said, nonchalantly.

"We're gonna do more than that, Basco!" Marvelous yelled.

**They drew their mobirates, keys, & flipped them open & up (in Gai's case, he put his key in his Gokai Cellular). They motioned like they do.**

"Gokai change!" They yelled, then put in their keys & turned them, Gai pressed the button(s) he does usually.

_Gokaiger!_

**They changed, drew their weapons, & charged. The soldiers charged, as Basco watched contently. The Gokaigers started to waste the Goumin. Marvelous charged towards Basco, who drew his sword & defended himself against Marvelous' sword strikes. Sally came up from behind Marvelous & tried to hit him, but Marvelous struck her away with his sword, knocking her out, upon impact.**

**He went back to fighting Basco, who was still blocking his strikes. Austin saw everything from the computer screen.**

"Ah, man! I wish I could help!" he said, then looked toward the chest. He went to it, opened it, then saw the key he had a little bit ago in it.

"I knew it would end up back here," he said, taking it back out.

"Marvelous will get mad if you take that!" Navi said.

"Oh, Navi. Forgot you existed. I think he's already a bit pissed at me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Navi said, flying over & sitting on the computer console to watch the battle.

"He needs help to battle Basco. I'm a bit hesitant to help, though. I know he eventually defeats Basco, but it's not this time. Though, if I do help out, I could help him get Basco off his back this time, but I'd be interfering with the natural course of history in this universe."

"I'd say you've already started doing that when you woke up."

"Yeah, I suppose."

**They watch on, as Marvelous & Basco still fight on. Basco forces him off him.**

"This is getting boring," Basco said. He armored up. "Now we get serious, Marvey-chan."

**Marvelous growls, then charges. Basco slashes a wave at him that trips him up & wounds him, de-morphing him.**

**The others look at the sight, distracted. The soldiers slash them, wounding them, & capture them. They tie them up & take them to the side, slightly out of sight. Basco laughs.**

"You see, Marvey-chan? You can't win. I have your team, & now, I'm gonna rid my existence of you!" He raises his sword arm up.

"No!" Austin yells. The key glows in his hand, then envelops him.

"Austin Moon. You are not of this universe. This is interesting. You know of the Gokaiger's fate & yet they haven't made it yet," a mysterious voice said, as Austin finds himself in a zone of white light.

"Who's there?"

"I am Naoto Takizawa, TimeFire. You have experienced great loss & great heart break. You understand why life shouldn't be lost. You can use my powers to help the Gokaigers. Help Marvelous & defeat Basco! You have my permission!" With that, the light faded & Austin came back to reality. The light glowed around his wrist & faded, revealing the V Commander (Quantum Morpher for you _Power Rangers_ fans). He looked at it & smiled.

**Basco held his sword high, Marvelous shut his eyes & tilted his head down. Suddenly, a laser blast came at Basco, throwing him back a little. Marvelous & Basco look in the direction it came from. Austin was crouched, pointing the DV (Quantum) Defender. He rose up then stood stoically, with the Defender in his hand, at his side, standing with his arms at his sides, right side towards the 2, smirking at Basco.**

"Who are you?" Basco asked, surprised.

"Austin Moon. New TimeFire ranger."

"New...What?" Marvelous asked, confused.

"Marvelous, over here, quick!" Austin yelled. Marvelous got up & ran. Basco tried to strike him down, but Austin shot at his feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Austin threatened, as Marvelous got to him. He grabbed Austin's arm & looked at the V Commander & DV Defender.

"How'd you get it to work?" Marvelous asked. "You need a mobirate."

"I got it from the chest," Austin started, taking his arm out of Marvelous' hand. "& I was watching as you were about to be killed from the Galleon. It glowed & its original owner, Naoto, gave me permission to use it, & now, here I am."

"You know you won't get to keep it."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

"Indeed it is. Ok, we have to free everyone, then defeat Basco, or whichever order. I don't care."

"I like the way you think. Ready!?"

**Marvelous flipped open his mobirate & flipped his key.**

"Ready!"

**They did the calls & poses.**

"Gokai change!"

"Time Fire!" (Quantum power!)

**They both morphed.**

"Gokai Red! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" Marvelous called & did his pose.

"TimeFire! Mirai Sentai TimeRanger!" Austin called & did a pose.

"Nice theatrics, but it won't help you much! Goumin!" He yelled, sending them after them.

"Marvelous, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, getting the Time Red key & changed. "Gokai change!" he said, turning the key in the mobirate.

_Timeranger!_

"Ok, let's do this!" Austin yelled, as they both got their swords. They charged.

**They started slashing the Goumin. Austin had trouble at first, but he'd had enough training as a kid on how to use a sword like he was to keep up with Marvelous. Eventually, there were no more soldiers left. They turned to face Basco, who was standing, waiting for them to finish.**

**They slashed the last one, then stood back to back, looking towards Basco. Austin changes the sword back to its gun mode.**

"You ready?" Marvelous asked, reverting to his base suit.

"Yeah, but we might have to be careful here. You rush him, keeping his attention on you, then I'll try & free the others. If I get that done, then we can all rush him. Got it?"

"Yeah. Just get it done," he says, charging at Basco.

**Austin started shooting lasers at Basco, who deflected them. Marvelous started slashing at him, who started blocking his attack. Austin started side-stepping away from the 2 of them towards the trapped others.**

"Nice plan, Marvey-chan, but I expected one of you to go after your friends to free them," Basco said, as they paused for a moment in clashing swords. "Personally, I would've preferred you to be the one, but..."

"What are you talking about!?" Marvelous asked, as Basco crossed his arms.

"You have about 20 seconds, give or take 10-15," he said, walking away.

"Damn it, Basco!" He exclaimed, then transformed into a different power.

_Go-Onger!_

**He ran after Austin at top speed (or is it sliding on the ground really fast? I'm not too sure, but whichever one fits better. Anyways...).**

**Austin gets to where the bomb is. He doesn't see the others, but hears a ticking noise. He then sees it. It has 5 seconds left.**

"Shit!" He said, running the other way.

**Marvelous got to him, grabbing his wrist, & turned around, but wasn't fast enough, as the bomb exploded. They both recoiled forward, demorphing, & landed on the ground.**

**After a minute...**

**Austin got up. He was in pain & breathing hard. He walked over to Marvelous, who was also breathing hard.**

"Marvelous, we need to get back to the Galleon," he said, helping him to his feet, slipping his right arm over his left shoulder, then walked at a slow pace forwards.

"Yeah," Marvelous said, taking out his mobirate & tapping in the code to call the Galleon. It came overhead & they transported aboard it.

**...**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**...**

**Austin helped Marvelous to his chair.**

"Navi, where's the first aid kit, or whatever?" Austin asked.

"Kitchen cabinet!" Navi said.

**Austin ran to the kitchen, looked all over, then found it. He then ran back to the other room.**

**He got a few bandages for himself then gave the kit to Marvelous, as he didn't know what was needed for his injuries. Marvelous got some bandages & other stuff that he's seen the others use to help him & themselves to recover from past injuries, then he asked them what they were. Austin sat down on a chair near the table, applying the band-aids. He breathes out a breath, a bit loudly, as he tries to process all that's just happened.**

**It's all quiet, as it sinks in. Austin groans, then slams his fist on the table.**

"I hate Basco. Damn him!" Austin said.

"Calm down. We can't let him get to us. I made that mistake a few times & I don't wanna make it again," Marvelous.

"Good luck with that," Austin said, quietly.

"What?" Marvelous asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. We need to get the others back though," Austin responded.

"Yeah, but how?" Marvelous asked, wondering.

"We make Basco a deal."

**A few minutes later...**

**Basco answers his mobirate-type phone.**

"Hello?"

"Basco, I want the others back & I'm willing to make a deal," Marvelous said.

**A little bit later...**

**Austin & Marvelous go down to the surface where they were going to meet Basco. Austin is holding the Treanger box. Austin had a jacket like Marvelous' on.**

"Hope you know what you're doing," Marvelous said.

"Don't worry. Just play along & it should go alright."

**Basco beamed down, with Sally & the others.**

"Alright. Give us the others," Marvelous said.

"The chest first," Basco answered.

"Why not a trade off?" Austin suggested.

"Fine," Basco said.

**They walked towards each other. Austin handed Basco the chest. Basco hit the chest up in the air. He then blasted them, but Marvelous blocked it. While he struggled with that, Basco got the chest, then took out a few keys & took out his trumpet. He looked to see the TimeFire key.**

"Hm. Too bad you don't have this now. It would so come in handy," he says.

"Oh yeah?" Austin says, then moved the sleeve of his jacket up, to reveal the G-Brace Phone.

"What's that?" Basco asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Austin says back to him.

"Tell me!"

"Alright, alright. It's on your head. Marvelous, ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright," Austin says, as Marvelous pulls out his mobirate & ranger key. Austin pulls the G-Brace off his wrist, then flips it open.

"Gokai change!" Marvelous yelled, then he transformed. "Gokai red!"

**Austin put the phone to the side of his face & pressed the button.**

"Gao access!" he said, transforming.

**The suit flashes on him. He does that claw thing Merrick did in _Wild Force_.**

"Howling wolf!" he said, then did the pose.

**Basco looked in his hand to see the key for that suit, then it disappeared along with the rest & the chest.**

"What!?"

**Marvelous slightly chuckles, then holds up the Magired key.**

"You didn't think we'd actually trust you, did you?"

"No, but I did think you'd at least want your friends' lives," he says, aiming his gun at where they were, but didn't see them, as they were off to the side, running. He reaims.

**Marvelous transforms.**

_Go-Onger!_

**He speeds off towards the others, as Austin pulls the Gao Hustler Rod (no, I'm not kidding here) in saber mode & charges towards Basco.**

**Basco launches a laser bullet, Marvelous deflects it towards the ground, causing it to explode on its way down after his strike. Austin transforms the hustler rod into its sniper mode, then fires at Basco. Basco deflects it.**

"Tell me, how were they supposed to change without these?" Basco says, lifting up one side of his jacket, revealing the mobirates & ranger keys.

"Ah, I see," Austin says, aiming at Basco. He fires. Basco slides to the side, then Austin runs while continually firing at Basco, making him bob & weave. He gets to where Basco was, then stops. Basco stands, looking at him.

"What was that supposed to do? Kill me?"

**Austin powers down.**

"No," he says, picking something up off the ground. Basco looks over, confused. Austin puts something in his jacket pocket, keeping 2 things in his hands.

"I just thought I'd get these back," he says, showing the blue Gokaiger key & a mobirate. Basco lifts his jacket & sees a few mobirates & keys are gone.

'Must've hit the chains in the crossfire,' Basco thinks.

**Austin flips the mobirate open, then has the key flip up. Then morphs.**

"Gokai change!"

**He puts the key in, then turns it.**

_Gokaiger!_

"Here I go!" he says, then fires the gun at Basco. He then gets the Go-On blue key out, then speeds towards the others.

"Gokai change!"

_Go-Onger!_

**He speeds towards the group of them, who are helping Marvelous, demorphed, get away.**

"Guys!" Austin yells, then stops in front of them. "Marvelous, you ok?"

"Not...really. Ugh," Marvelous says, in pain.

"Woah!" Gai yells. "How did you get the TimeFire & Gaosilver powers to work for you!?" he puts his hands on Austin's arms.

"Well," Austin says, shaking him off.

**A flashback shows what he says.**

"I had come up with an idea, to surprise Basco. I got the GaoSilver key, then turned the TimeFire key back & transformed the GaoSilver key into its original form. I theorized that if I could transform one key, I could take the energy needed to transform it & channel it into another key to transform it into its original form, i.e. the G-Brace. Then, I told Marvelous my plan for dealing with Basco & freeing you guys. So...here we are."

"And here, you die!" Basco says, blasting a large blast at them with his gun.

"Gokai change!"

_Gouraiger!_

**Austin transformed into KuwagaRaiger, the navy blue Hurricanger, then held the shield up that the ranger suit has. Basco grins, as he drags his arm down slowly & strikes the ground, blowing them all into 2 groups. Austin, Marvelous, Joe, & Doc on the right. Gai, Ahim, & Luka on the left. Basco sends Sally after the girls & Gai.**

**The guys get up then go back aboard the Galleon as Basco has the others tied up.**

**...**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:**

**...**

**They walked on to the main bridge. Austin & Joe were helping Marvelous to walk to his chair. They sat him down in his chair, then Austin demorphed.**

**Joe cleared his throat then held out his hand. Austin gave him his mobirate & ranger key back. He reached into his pocket & gave Doc his too.**

**Marvelous opened his eyes.**

"Marvelous, you alright?" Austin asked.

"Not really," he says, as he tries to stand up, but falls back into his seat & groans in pain.

"Ugh. My arm & leg hurt," he pokes his arm. "I think I got burned from that blast," he says, taking off his boot & sock, then rolls his pant leg up & examines his leg. "Yep, I got burned. How did that even happen? I had my clothes covering my arm and leg."

"Shit happens," Austin said.

**Doc examines him.**

"Third-degree burns," he says, getting the first-aid kit. He pulled out a device, which beamed a ray on Marvelous' burns.

"Alright. I've kick-started the healing of your burns, but it'll take around 24 hours to heal completely."

"Can't wait that long. We need to get everyone back from Basco-Ugh!" he says, trying to stand, then falling back in pain.

"No can do, man. We gotta have a different plan of attack," Austin says, putting his hand in front of Marvelous' torso.

**The computer ringtone goes off. Doc answers, turning the picture to a video feed of Basco.**

"Yo ho, Marvey-chan. I'll say this one last time," he says, holding up one finger. "Give me the ranger keys, Navi, & the Gokai Galleon," he gets his gun. "And I don't shoot your friends dead," he says, aiming at them.

"Basco-ugh," Marvelous says, feeling the pain on his wounds.

"What is your decision?"

**Marvelous growls in anger.**

"And for a little extra incentive..." he says, pulling out his phone, then says something. A blast hits the ship, causing everyone but Marvelous to fall to the ground.

**Marvelous slams his fist on the arm of the chair.**

**Everyone looks toward the screen, slowly getting up.**

"Alright. I'll give you what you want," Marvelous says, defeated. Everyone else looked at him, disheartened.

"Great. I'll meet you on top of the Galleon in say...10 minutes. Good bye," he says, then the screen turns off.

"Marvelous, you're not seriously gonna let him have everything are you?" Austin asks, looking at him.

"Of course not. I just need a plan. I don't know how to beat him, though."

"You can't beat him in your condition. You just got badly blasted."

"Is there any other way?"

"I guess not..." Austin thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers. "A ha! What if you had a 3rd party negotiator?" he said, as the scene fades to Austin, in the pirate jacket Marvelous gave him, waiting on the Galleon.

**Basco transports down.**

"Where's Marvey-chan?"

"He's downstairs packing. He sent me as your welcomer."

"Ah, I see. Didn't want to face me himself & would rather get his stuff out of here before giving the ship to me, huh?"

"Something like that," Austin said, stepping to the side. Basco started walking to the door in front of him, smirking. When he got to the door, he tried to open it, only to find it's locked. He hears a metallic click behind his head.

"You know, you're way too damn smug to be smart," Austin says, the view pulling back to see him holding a Gokai gun to Basco's head. He puts his other hand behind his back & pulls out the Gokai saber.

"Hm. Alright, you got me. Now shoot."

"You know I'd love to, but the honor isn't really mine to put you in your place."

"Really? Who's is it then?"

"You know who," Austin says, smacking the gun on the back of Basco's head, causing him to fall forward, smacking his face on the door & falling to the floorboards. Austin pulls out the mobirate Marvelous let him borrow.

"Guys, you on the ship?"

"Yeah, we're right outside it. Nice job thinking we could use these gliders that we can ride in Megaranger form," Doc says as he & Joe fly up to one of Basco's lead space ships.

"Call me an idea man. Make sure to disable that ship before he wakes up."

"Wakes up? I thought you were going to simply tie him up."

"Yeah, well, I had to improvise. I'll get to tying him up in a sec. You inside yet?" Doc & Joe blast a hole in the ship & enter.

"Yeah," Doc says, then uses his helmet to patch up the hole. They then transform back to Gokaiger form.

"Alright. Contact me when you get to the control center," he hangs up. Basco then wakes & jumps up. Austin shoots him in the foot.

"Ah! You bastard! You shot me in the damn foot!" he says, crouching & wrapping his arms around his leg, inhaling & exhaling sharply in pain.

"Damn right I did. I figured you're at your weakest when in your faux-human form & this has unfortunately dragged out a bit longer than a 2-parter."

"You have a point," he says, standing up & transforming. "Let this be our last battle," he pulls out his sword.

"Hm. Alright," Austin says, pulling out the Gokai red ranger key, flipping it up, & putting it into the mobirate.

"Gokai change!"

_Gokaiger!_

"Let's do this!"

"Yes, let's," Basco says, charging at him. Austin charges in too. They both slash & clash blades.

**It turns to Joe & Doc after taking down security guards that came after them when they broke in.**

"What way to the others & what way to the bridge?" Joe asks.

"Uh," Doc says, pulling out a GPS-like device he made to find their way around the ship. "The others are down the right hallway, while the bridge is down the left."

"Alright. You take over the bridge, I'll find the others," Joe says, transforming into Go-On blue & sliding off.

"Alright. Wait, what?" Doc says, as Joe does the stuff mentioned. "Joe-san!" he yells & holds out his arm to try to get Joe to stop. "Ugh, this is gonna be a pain," he says, turning into Go-On green & goes the opposite way Joe did.

**Joe goes into a room with a bunch of Goumin & takes them down fast. Doc does the same, only a little slower, given his somewhat bumbling nature.**

**The scene turns back to Basco & Austin.**

**Their clashed blades still clashed. They both use their strengths to try to gain the upper hand.**

"You've got heart, I'll give you that," Basco says.

"Thanks," Austin replied.

"This is truly one of the hardest matches I've had in a long time. Unfortunately, you're going to lose."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just that you're not the one destined to beat me, or even come close."

"What?" Austin asks, bewildered, as their slashes both follow through & throw them both back several feet each. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't think I wasn't having my soldiers listen in on you after you got here? A few days ago, I thought to spy on the Gokaigers to try to study them to learn how to defeat them. As we speak, my mechanical flies on the walls are in the Galleon & we heard everything you said when you watched my earlier match with Marvelous before you interfered. You seem to know a lot more than you should. Though that makes sense, since our lives are just stories in a TV show to you."

**It turns to Marvelous watching the battle on a skyscraper with an iPad.**

"What? That bastard."

"What!?" Navi yells, then activates the decontamination program to get rid of the fly spies.

"So, you heard that. It doesn't make your lives any less meaningful."

"Oh, I get that. I'm just looking to change my destiny with these constant barrages. Marvey-chan is too weak to fight me himself while you are not, at least not yet. I captured his crewmates so he'd be forced to try to get them back. He always tries to, so I'm not expecting differently. The only element I didn't factor in was you. What makes you so special? Who brought you here? Why are you so god damn important in my failing this time?" Basco says, charging at him & they clash blades again.

"You wanna know those answers?" Basco shakes his head 'yes.' "Well good luck with that because so do I. I haven't even the faintest idea any more than you do. Basically, your guess is as good as mine," he says, flipping up the key holster in the sabre & puts the Gokai red key in it & puts it back down. The charge builds up & Austin starts pushing with more force. He pushes Basco back off his feet & runs for a few seconds, sending him flying back. He pulls out the gun & puts another red key in the holster for it.

_Final Wave!_

"Hyah!" he grunts, then fires the gun & strikes the sabre.

**The blasts hit Basco's sword, but he's too weakened & bewildered to really try to block. Once he hits the wall behind him, the blast explodes on the sword & engulfs him in a mini explosion.**

**Austin demorphs back from Gokaiger mode, panting. The mobirate he has starts ringing it's ringtone.**

"Yeah?" he says, answering.

"We've secured the ship & got the others free!" Doc says.

"Great.," he gulps. "Have you...found out how to disable it?" he says, wiping his forehead with his sleeve as he did.

"Yeah. Have you tied Basco up?"

"Something like that," he says, looking over his unconscious body. He bends over him, moves his jacket's front parts open & grabs the rest of the mobirates, ranger keys, & the Gokai Cellular. "I also got the phones & ranger keys back."

"Great. We'll be down in a few minutes, after I rig this ship to blow."

"Good. Good," Austin says, hanging up, then dropping to a sitting position. Then, he lies on his back as he pants & almost loses consciousness before Marvelous appears before him.

"You alright? Or are you gonna die on me?" he says, smiling & extending his arm.

**Austin chuckles at him & grabs his hand with his.**

"Don't worry. You're not rid of me yet," he says, as Marvelous pulls him up & he barely stands. Marvelous sits him down on the Galleon's top deck stairs. He takes one of the mobirates & then puts a ranger key in it.

_Magiranger!_

**He became Magired.**

"Gii Magika," he says, then a whirlwind engulfs Basco & he floats away.

"What'd you do?" Austin asks. Marvelous sits right next to him.

"Cast a spell to wipe his memory, fix some of his injuries so he doesn't die, & carry him off to the forest, or something where he'll wake up & remember nothing of this in a few days. Didn't want him to die before he's logically supposed to at my hand, right?" he looks at Austin, smirking.

"Right," Austin replies, smirking with him & holds his hand up. Marvelous grabs his hand, then they share a 2 second half-hug & have that kind of hand shake associated with how their hands are. They then sit on the stairs a bit more looking into the sky.

**After a few minutes, the rest of the team transport down.**

"Oh hey," Austin says.

"Succeed in your mission?" Marvelous asks.

"Yeah," Joe says, with everyone else smiling.

"There's something else though," Doc adds in.

"What?" Austin asks.

"When I was looking through the ship's data files to see if I could hack into the ship to destroy itself, I saw some eerie folders. One of them had your name, Austin. The other, was attached to it. Something about multi-universal travel. I thought it was worth investigating into, so I downloaded it into this unit here. I think we need to question Basco about these files."

**Austin & Marvelous have worried looks on their faces, as they look at each other, then back to the others.**

"What? Did he get away?"

"Well, sort of," Austin starts, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"I used the Magiranger magic to wipe his memory & send him off," Marvelous adds.

"Great. Now we have no possible witnesses to explain these files."

"Can't we just look at them & try to decipher them ourselves?"

"Yeah, but now there's going to be more difficulty with it," Doc whines, as he walks down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, you guys. I got your Mobirates, Gokai Cellular, & Ranger keys back," Austin says, giving them back to the others.

"Oh, awesome!" Gai yells. They all then went downstairs to the bridge of the ship.

**Several minutes later…**

"Ok, guys. I think I got these configured," Doc says. The others all peer at the viewscreen. Doc opens up the folder with Austin's name on it.

"Alright, so it looks here that Basco's got a lot of info on you, Austin. Birthdate, profile, even a detailed list of what you've been doing for the last few...years."

"How's that even remotely possible? Basco didn't know much about me. Though he did overhear me say I was from another universe earlier when his spy bugs were in here."

"Spy bugs?" Doc asked & everyone looked around.

"Don't worry!" Navi yelled. "I took care of them with the decontamination program!"

"Ah, good," Doc said.

"Enough, bird. Doc, tell us more about the files," Marvelous interjected.

"Hey-" Navi started.

"Well," Doc interjected. "It says here information of plans to kidnap you for some kind of experiment."

"Why would Basco have something like that?" Austin asked.

"I'm pretty sure this is far beyond Basco's limitations on planning. Usually, he doesn't think too far ahead. He can't envision himself losing, thus he always loses. Ah, this leads to the plans on the multi-universal travel I was talking about earlier," he click on the icon & the screen changes to it.

**Everything for Austin's going very blurry & he starts feeling dizzy again. Everything starts fading around him again. The scene turns to him being backstage at a concert. He looks out, trying to not fall over. He sees the back of a blonde haired singer.**

The song's playing, as he tries to listen.

So rock me momma like a wagon wheel

Rock me momma any way you feel

Hey momma rock me

Rock me momma like the wind and the rain

Rock me momma like a south bound train

Hey momma rock me

**He moves his head to the side, in a 'not bad' motion. The singer turns to his right, while moving forward stage left, guitar in hand. Austin thinks he sees...himself.**

'What?' he asked himself.

**He looks out in the audience & sees Ally, who's sitting at one of the tables, clapping to the rhythm with the other people. The guy singing walks down the stage, then sings to her. He has an earpiece mic on his ear, so it's not so awkward.**

Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke

I caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke

But he's a-heading west from the Cumberland gap

To Johnson City, Tennessee

I gotta get a move on before the sun

I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one

And if I die in Raleigh at least I will die free

**He then studies back up on stage. He winks, as if he could see Austin. Austin sees his face clearer now. He may be aged a little, but it's...Austin...?**

'What?' Austin asks himself again.

**The scene fades again. Austin then sees a steel room around him & he's inside a glass cage. A door in the cage opened. A bald man came in the room, then spoke with a calm voice.**

"Mr. Austin Moon, I presume. We've been waiting for you."

"What?"

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**

**PEACE...**


End file.
